Fathers' Day in Forks
by Oujdagirl
Summary: Bella wants to do one more nice thing for her father before she drifts away into the world of vampires. She just needs some help from the Cullens. Oneshot.


_**In memory of the best Daddy in the world: I love you & I'm gonna miss you, RIP Daddy :'(**_  
_**23/06/10- a date burned into my heart forever.**_

**All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer © (though I really wish I owned anyone in twilight, a Cullen? Preferably Edward? No? I'd even settle for Seth (who is also very awesome)! Oh come one! It's not fair! SM gets all the luck. All the Cullen's and the were-wolves/shape-shifters to herself… LOL XD)**

**BTW I had to search the Twilight Lexicon for the dates, I think I got them right (I left the mathematic part of my brain at school and don't plan on retrieving it until September). The first date in this story is supposed to be 17****th**** June 2006.**

**I am really sorry for the long A/N! I hope you enjoy reading & please R & R!**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

This time last year, I was smitten with Edward. I was too occupied to notice it was father's day, so this year I would try and celebrate it better. Of course, I was now smitten _and_ getting married to Edward, so not much had changed. I still wanted to give Charlie a good Father's day.

Yesterday, on Friday, Edward and I had broken the "great news" to Charlie. He hadn't taken it well, but as long as Renee is angry, he'll be fine. We were flying to Jacksonville on Wednesday. Hopefully, Renee won't be too shocked and disapproving. It was what we wanted (well, what _Edward_ wanted, so I would go along with it) so she might not be too against the idea of her "just-about-a-legal-adult-daughter" getting married.

Edward also wanted to do something special for Carlisle. Of course, Carlisle was happy enough to find out that his eldest or youngest son (in so many ways) had finally found the love of his live, and had proposed. But, nonetheless, Edward wanted to do something special. I don't know what he could give the father who had everything, but of course, he would outshine my present to Charlie either way.

All these thoughts were running through my head as I washed the dishes. Then cold arms wrapped around my waist and his breath was at my ear.

"What are you thinking?" whispered Edward.

I pulled off my washing-up gloves and reluctantly wriggled out of Edward's arms, I didn't want to, but I had to remember that Charlie was in the next room. I sat down at the kitchen table, and Edward mirrored my actions, he held my hands across the table. "Well, right now I'd like to know when you arrived."

"About thirty seconds ago. Now, what else are you thinking?" His eyes were a butterscotch golden colour and his crooked smile was plastered over his face. It seemed so long ago that we were fighting for my life in the clearing.

I thought for a moment as I tried to remember what I was thinking before I was so rudely dazzled by my… _fiancé… _Ugh_._ "I want to give Charlie a good Father's day present, but whatever I give him will be outshone by your present to Carlisle."

Edward deliberated for a moment, but the smile stayed, "I could always, not give Carlisle a present. He would understand and you wouldn't be out shone."

"No, you are going to give Carlisle a present. You want to. I just need some inspiration for Charlie tomorrow…"

Edward's eyes lit up, he had an idea. "How about you bring Charlie to our house tomorrow, that way Carlisle will get a present, and so will Charlie. And you won't be outshone."

"And what would you be doing at your house tomorrow?" I winced as my mind flashed back to one of Alice's extravagant parties. Pure. Horror.

He guessed what I was thinking. "Don't worry, I have an idea. Alice hasn't got anything to do with it." He reassured me.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "What idea?" I pressed on.

"Let's just say that Charlie won't be so sour about out engagement after this…meeting." He gave me another dazzling smile and wouldn't say another word about it.

* * *

I pulled in at the Cullen's driveway. I saw no evidence of Alice's preparations and I breathed another sigh of relief. Edward had gone home early this morning to prepare for the "meeting". I had given Charlie breakfast in bed and told him that his "present" was at the Cullen household. He wasn't too happy, but he wanted to speak to Carlisle about Edward's and mine engagement so he didn't complain. Much.

"Bells, are you sure you want to get married so young?" asked Charlie as we got out of the car. He'd asked me the same question all morning, and I'd answered the question the same way.

"Yes, dad, I'm sure. Why would I have said yes to him if I didn't want it? Anyway, forget about that today. It's father's day and Edward and I really want to do something good for you and Carlisle today."

Charlie didn't say anything but he mumbled something like "how can I forget my daughter is getting married?" But I soon forgot that as, before I had even knocked on the door, Edward was standing in front of me. He was as beautiful as ever, more, if that were possible. My favourite crooked grin was plastered on his face, as it was yesterday. And, although I knew that Edward wasn't as bad as Alice, they were still siblings and he might have a party behind him. Not as extravagant as one of Alice's parties, but it could still be big.

"Edward?" I asked, "What are you hiding behind you?"

Edward moved out the doorway and signalled behind him, "Nothing, love." He still looked smug, and I would've launched a full blown interrogation if Charlie hadn't been there. Let's not forget a kiss I was dying to place on him- but I had to be good. Charlie was here.

"Edward." Charlie nodded at the love of my life, a fake pleased look plastered on his face. (At least he tried)

"Charlie," Edward nodded back to Charlie, but struggled to keep his face as straight as my father's. His smile burst into a toothy grin and I stifled a giggle.

"Bells? Why is your…fiancé…. grinning at me?" Charlie had the same trouble with the word that I had.

"Firstly, my _fiancé _has a name. And secondly I don't know, dad. Edward, care to explain?" I turned to Edward.

Edward signalled towards the living room. "Why don't you come in and sit down, _then_ I'll explain."

Charlie and I followed my everything **[A/N this is Edward, some people got confused at this]** into the living room. It was a cruel joke to call it that as every person that used this room normally was basically, non-living. I wouldn't call them dead though, no. They were my future family and I loved them as much as my biological family, maybe even more. Edward, I loved way much more. I giggled at this trivial thought and both Charlie and Edward turned to give me funny looks.

Charlie's look was questioning my sanity. That just made me giggle harder.

Edward's look was pleading with me to tell him what I was thinking, but he would just have to wait a little longer. At least until Charlie had left the room.

Carlisle more or less materialised on the cream sofa with Esme. I was a bit alarmed at this because usually they stuck to keeping up their human façade, at least when humans other that myself were around. I looked at Charlie and he was simply blinking, I guessed he was now questioning _his_ sanity.

Edward sat down next to me and made no effort to disclose the fact that his arm was around my waist. He was still grinning at me but I thought now he was grinning at Charlie's thoughts. He had just noticed Edward's arm around me. But, of course, he couldn't mention anything because we were… getting…_married_….UGH! I don't think I'll ever get used to that title.

Charlie tried not to stare at Edward's arm around me and turned to Carlisle. "Hello, Carlisle. I guess we're on a first name basis now, huh?"

"Of course, Charlie. Our children are getting married, we will be like family. And _they_ are most definitely on a first-name basis," replied Carlisle.

Charlie was obviously uncomfortable at how comfortable Carlisle was about out engagement. "Yeah..."

Carlisle turned to me and Edward: "How about you two go upstairs? Esme and I would like to speak to Charlie."

I quite happily stood up and attempted at pulling Edward up from the sofa. He stood up but didn't need any of my help. He replaced his arm around my waist and the smug smile on his face was still there. We quickly left the room to go upstairs but I couldn't help but notice that Charlie was staring after us, no doubt worrying what we would be doing up here. If only he knew.

Actually, scrap that, I definitely don't want him to know.

Edward pulled me on to his back and ran up to his room at vampire velocity. He set me down on the bed and burst into laughter.

Okay, now I was really annoyed. "Edward! Will you please, please, please just tell me what's going on!"

He composed himself enough to lie down of the black sofa and talk. "Your father is having very funny thoughts."

"What?"

"He thinks we 'are up to something' up here," said Edward, the quotations were obvious in his voice.

"And what have you got planned?"

"Technically, Carlisle planned it, love." The grin on my fiancé's face was starting to annoy me. But I couldn't be annoyed at him for long. He saw my frustration and was sitting next to me on the bed in an instant, wrapping his cool arm around me in an embrace.

"Carlisle and Esme were simply planning to show Charlie how much they gained from marrying young. Their gift to us is to convince Charlie," said Edward's velvety voice in between brushing his lips along my jaw.

"And how is that a father's day present?" I asked.

"Carlisle wanted to do this, I tried to do something else for him but he said that I finding you was good enough for him. He wanted to make sure that you and Charlie were happy. He also wanted to learn more about you and your family. You don't talk about yourself as much my family would like."

"Why didn't _you_ tell them?"

"I have gotten used to not telling people's stories. Why should I start with yours? Even though you are _very_ important..."

I just looked at him. Annoyed.

Edward noticed my expression. "What?"

I just laughed at _his_ expression and shook my head, "Nothing. By the way, what are they talking about right now?"

"Uhh…"

I was worried now; Edward was never lost for words.

"What?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Now I was _very_ worried. "Tell me!" I almost shouted.

"Charlie is telling Carlisle and Esme about you, your childhood stories. He is currently looking for a picture of you in his wallet to show them."

I remembered the picture in his wallet, it was of me at my sixth birthday party, my face was covered in chocolate cake and I was dressed up in a princess outfit. I then remembered that Edward was seeing the picture through his parent's eyes. This couldn't be worse.

Edward smirked.

"What now!" I shouted, exasperated.

"Charlie has found the picture, you look very nice in a princess outfit, you know that."

I grimaced and Edward was at my side again in moments, wrapping me in his cold, marble arms.

"Don't worry, it's not embarrassing, I just wish Carlisle had a picture of me at that age to show _your_ parents. And by the way, Charlie is no longer so sour about our engagement." I could feel his lips turn up into a smile as he pressed his lips to my hair. I wanted to know the joke, but I decided that I would learn it sooner or later.

"How'd that happen? I thought he'd never get used to it. You know we only told him yesterday."

"I don't actually know, you were being Bella. I got distracted," Edward flashed my favourite crooked smile and -for the second time that day- I was dazzled.

Then Edward suddenly stood up and pulled me into his arms, he ran downstairs at vampire speed. When we reached the staircase just before the living room, he put me down next to him and we walked into the living room, hand in hand. I was still very confused, but, obviously, I had no objection to this.

I saw Charlie, Esme and Carlisle sitting on the sofa. The same place that we were in before. The only difference was that Charlie was now harbouring a grin that rivalled Edward's grin I made a mental note to ask why Edward was grinning all day and why he suddenly got me downstairs at vampire velocity.

"Hi, Charlie, what's so funny?" I asked as Edward and I sat in the same places as before, Edward's arm around my waist again.

Charlie smiled a very wide grin and stifled a laugh, "It's just that: Edward looks very sweet in a sailor's outfit."

He passed me an album of photos of a familiar-looking boy with bronze hair and green eyes, although I couldn't really make out the colours because the photos were in black and white. They all looked very old-fashioned. The photo that the album was opened to had the boy in a sailor's outfit and the caption underneath read _"Edward on his 10th birthday"_ in an elegant script. There was a date written underneath it, but I could tell it was written over another one. I think the original date read _"20th June 1911"_ although I couldn't tell without looking very closely. The date written over the top read _"20th June 1999"_.

I realised that the boy in the photo was the wonderful man with his arm around my waist and I burst out laughing. Charlie was right: Edward looked _very_ sweet in a sailor's outfit. I hid my face in Edward's side and tried to talk through my laughter.

"I... thought... you... said... you... had... no... pictures... from... your... childhood."

Edward was laughing with me, "I said that _Carlisle_ had no pictures from my childhood, love, I didn't mention that Esme did. He then whispered in my ear, "Although I've decided that you still look better younger than I ever did.

I blushed and carried on looking through the album.

There was Edward in an old-fashioned suit at the age of sixteen. I was sure that if he had known Alice back then, she would have slapped him silly for wearing such a thing. Another photo was of him as a toddler, playing with a rattle. His bronze hair was sticking up in all directions and I decided that his hair hadn't changed much since then. I giggled again at the thought. One of the last photos in the album was Edward driving an old car, he looked just as he did now and the original caption read: "Edward, August 1918".

I felt a wave of sadness as I realised that this was taken in his last month of being human, he looked so very happy in his rusty old car. I looked up at him and then I realised that the smile he held now was wider and more real than the one of the Edward in the photo. The Edward sitting next to me was a different Edward. He was _my_ Edward. The man in the picture was one I would never meet. But I was quite sure that I loved the one sitting next to me much better. I wrapped my arms around him and then I realised that my father was sitting on the other side of me.

"Are you okay, Bells? You look upset. What is it?"

I answered Charlie with a genuine grin, "Nothing's wrong, Dad. In fact, everything's right. Happy Father's day, Dad."

"Thanks, Bells. That was a brilliant present, it was hilarious," then he turned to Edward. "I had no idea that you were so... human. Always thought you just appeared to take away my daughter. It's nice to know you grew up just like any other boy, and that you _are_ like any other boy."

Edward smiled, and I tried very hard not to laugh at Charlie's ironic words.

"Thank you, Charlie," was all he said.

Charlie the stood up, pulled me with him- and effectively out of Edward's embrace, not forcefully, but i could see that he had seen enough open displays of affection for one day.

"Thanks for having us 'round, Carlisle, Esme. Did I mention you have a wonderful home?"

"Yes, thank you, Charlie. I hope you decide to visit us again soon," answered Esme as we walked out the door. I waved at Edward, knowing he would beat my house later on today.

Charlie drove us home after I reluctantly gave him my keys, the look I gave him silenced the comment he was going to make about my driving.

When we were at home, sitting at the table eating dinner, Charlie finally began to talk about mine and Edward's engagement. Though this time, without the obvious hatred towards it.

"Bella, I think I understand why you want to get married."

"Hmm," was all I could say, I had just put a fork-full of spaghetti in my mouth.

"Carlisle and Esme explained it to me. Apparently they see the relationship they had when they were your and Edward's age when they look at you two. And look at them, happily married with five adopted kids! So you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to accept your marriage to Edward so young, just don't adopt five teenagers, okay? I don't want to be a grandfather to so many people so fast."

I swallowed my spaghetti and smiled, "Thanks, Dad, did I mention you're the best?"

"I already knew that," said Charlie as he returned my smile. We ate the rest of our dinner in a perfectly comfortable silence.

* * *

Edward came through my window at the normal time. I repeated to him my earlier conversation with Charlie.

We were now lying side by side on my bed with our arms around each other; I was deliberating whether or not to ask the question that was nagging at the back of my mind.

However I chickened out and asked another question instead, "How come I've never seen that album before?"

Edward shrugged, "You've never asked."

I wanted to ask him the real question. But once again i chickened out.

"Why have you been grinning all day?"

Edward just lookedat me asifthe answer was the most obvious one in the universe. " You seem to forget that you've agreed to marry me..."

"Ahh, so you're just happy? I thought you were planning something."

"Of course i'm happy. I'm ecstatic! Why wouldn't I be happy if the most brilliant girl in the world chose me overeveryone else. Now, can you please ask what you want to? You are making it unbearable because you are not asking this _one_ question."

Edward had noticed.

Of course he had.

"Edward, I'm really going to miss him after I change, can't we keep in touch?"

"Maybe...You could try but, he'd be in danger the whole time, love. And you would be in pain. I don't want either of those things to happen."

The thought of my father in pain was terrible.

But the thought of never seeing him again after the wedding was worse.

"Please, Edward. I love him and he's always been there for me, he's my dad."

"You can try, but there may be problems," typical Edward; always thinking of the bad things. But he'd agreed, and that's what mattered.

I wasn't going to lose my Dad who I loved to bits.

And that was what I wanted.

* * *

**Okay I know that wasn't too good, but I wanted to write something for my Daddy, RIP.**

**I'm thinking of doing another father one-shot for Nessie and Edward, what you think?**

**Please Review? Press that button?**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
